waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Toon
Disney's Toon Show is a Canadian disney's game show that aired from 2016 and was hosted by Mickey Mouse, with Mike (voiced by Rod Roddy) as the announcer produced by Walt Disney Television Animation (now Disney Television Animation), an all night marathon of this show titled "Night of 1000 Toons" aired on Toon Disney. Disney's Toon Show is a spin-off of the popular short-lived Disney series, The Wacky World of Tex Avery, and featured many The Wacky World of Tex Avery shorts as well as new shorts created specifically for the spin-off series. Premise The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a game theaterclub called the "Disney's Toon Show" in downtown Toontown, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Street, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Donald. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, and many more) have appeared on Disney's Toon Show, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely used Disney characters, often with speaking parts for the very first time. Notably, Li'l Bad Wolf and April, May and June Duck, who had appeared very often in Disney comic books but never before in an animated cartoon, finally made their animated debuts on Disney's Toon Show. The show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Mickey and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Disney cartoons (but most of which are reruns from The Wacky World of Tex Avery). Disney's Toon Show locations Below are descriptions of the areas within the club itself. Location : The club at the beginning of the opening credits is said to be located at "Main Street"--no doubt that of a Disneyland or Disneyworld. Restaurant / Game Show : One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. Backstage : This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using aPDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Control Room : From this room, located behind and above the Restaurant/Game Show area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. Production The show was produced by Walt Disney Television, and originally aired from 2001 to 2003, running for 52 episodes. The show is one of many Disney cartoon series made in the widescreen HD format. Disney's Toon Show aired on One Saturday Morning on ABC. It reran from September 3, 2016 to February 4, 2017 on Disney Channel. The show ceased broadcast on US television on February 6, 2017, after being aired for the last time on Toon Disney before becoming Disney XD. The theme song is performed by Brian Setzer. Episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Goofy Category:Chip and Dale Category:Donald Duck Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Shows characters Category:The Lion King Parade characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Frozen characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parade characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Make Mine Music characters Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Fun & Fancy Free characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Pocahontas characters Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Mulan characters Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters